Return of the Generals
by VixieAngel
Summary: Years ago the Inner Sailors were in love with the four generals of Earth. What happens when they come back are they evil or good or is someone playing a trick with their hearts.
1. Lita's Dream

*NOTE* I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters within it. I only play HOLY POWER with their lives. Hehehehehe So please don't sue I hate that.

            A girls heals clapped against the pearl white floor, the rustle of a dark green satin dress could be heard brushing against the smooth floor. The steps were slow and belonged to a classic glass slipper. Most people would wonder how such a shoe could be made. One the glass was really thick and stood up against a lot of crash tests. Two the shoe was lined with swan feathers so very comfortable. Anyway the girl was walking through the pearl white hallway, when she came to a large opening. She let the sun light embrace her body. Her brown hair floated in the gentle breeze. She didn't like her hair completely bounded up, so she always put it in a ponytail with cute crystal balls that varied in shades of pink. Her pink jewelry glittered in the sun and accented her dress quite well. The sleeves of her dress circled around her middle fingers then went up to about an inch away from her shoulder. The neck line sloped from side to side, but covered any amount of cleavage. The dress laid flat on her body as it began to bell out and reach the floor. The girl was very beautiful.

            "Dear Lita you are a vision that has been kissed by the son's holy light," said a charming voice from behind her. Lita turned around and saw a strong man leaning against the entry way.

            "I am so glad that you have come," Lita said with kindness and dignity. Royalty was in her blood. She was proud of who she was and wanted her people to feel the same way when they saw her.

            "The son has kissed you, but I have yet to taste your lips," charm dripped from his mouth. It almost made Lita revolt, but she knew he was only being polite.

            "Nephrite please, there is no need for your charms near me. I only care about what it you are," Lita's poise never dropped. She stood tall and graceful. Nephrite walked closer to her and set his hands on the balcony. He looked at the beautiful greenery of the planet Jupiter. Jupiter was famous for its thick forests and pink roses. Nephrite took Lita's hand and pulled her close. Sweetly he kissed her lips. 

            Lita pulled back with shock as she put her hands up to her mouth. Her green eyes showed Nephrite that she was happy about the kiss.

            "Forgive me Lita, but you did say I should be more like myself," he said playfully, "As myself I like to take what I want."

            Lita caught onto his little game. She walked towards him with her hips moving seductively, her eyes watching Nephrites as they were trapped in her beauty. She moved closer to him brushing up against his chest. She tilted her head closer to him and faintly brushed her lips against his. Then she pulled away and walked towards the entrance to the castle. She stopped at the entrance and looked back at the shocked Nephrite.

            "I guess you will just have to work harder for the next one,"

            "Do you really want to wait for the next kiss, my dear Lita?" Nephrite asked with a animal like smile on his face. Lita walked up the Nephrite and paused about a few steps from him.

            "I don't know do you really want a kiss that badly, Nephrite?" 

            "Come here!" Nephrite said as he grabbed Lita's arm. Lita giggled as he kissed her passionately.

            Suddenly a loud beeping rang through the planet.

            "What is that?" Lita said as she rose from her bed and pulled away the covers. "It was only a dream," Lita's heart broke. She kept thinking about the dream and how real the kiss still felt on her lips. She wanted to go back to sleep and dream again, but infernal beeping! What was it? Lita looked towards the right side of the bed and realize it was only her alarm. She quickly turned it off a walked to the mirror. She looked at her figure. It was not as proud as it was in her dream. A flash of white light appeared in the mirror with a face so familiar. His blue eyes so loving, his dark brown hair was wild and long, and his lips so desperate for a kiss. But the image vanished as soon as it appeared. 

            "Nehprite," Lita whispered.


	2. Raye's Dream

*NOTE* I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters! If I did I don't think I would be writing this fanfic:P Enjoy!

Naked feet slid across the silk pillows. Her black hair streaked the cushions below her. A small giggle left her lips as a strong hand tickled her body. The man came up to her face and kissed her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Raye brought her hands up through his hair as he kissed her neck. Raye let out a small giggle, but stopped as soon as she met his blue eyes. 

"I am going to make all your dreams come true," he said pushing strands of hair out of her face.  Raye smiled sweetly. She adored him and she had been with him for a long time.

"All of my dreams have come true when you are with me, Jadeite," Raye whispered as she gave Jadeite a big hug. They held each other for a long time then he let her go.

"I want you to have this," Jadeite said as he opened a box. In the box was a two interlocking dragons clasping onto an orange ball. The ring was famously known as "The Fire's Peace".  Jadeite slipped the ring onto Raye's finger and kissed her hand.

"Are you wanting to get married?" Raye asked with her eyes wide open.

"In time, first your parents must love me as much as you do," Jadeite smiled. His golden hair tangled in his eyes. Raye knew her parents did not care for him. The planet mars was not fond of the Earth's actions in many of their affairs, and a king or prince was a better choice for their daughter. Raye didn't care about their views. She was in love with him.

 "This ring is for you to always have a piece of my heart with you always," Jadeite whispered and kissed Raye's cheek. Raye smiled and kissed him passionately. 

Suddenly chimes could be heard. "It is my father!" Raye gasped. Jadeite stood up and went to the window as Raye followed him. Her silk dress floated behind her. He black hair fell behind her as well. The thin straps of her dress were tangled from the playing they once were doing. Jadeite climb partially out of the window but he did not leave without one last kiss. Raye just watch as he ran to his horse to get back into the city. He looked back and blew a kissed to Raye. She smiled but she became faint and everything turned into darkness. 

Raye woke up with the winds blowing through chimes. It was a peaceful morning. Raye got out of bed and walked towards her mirror. She laughed as she saw her hair all messed up. She took her brush and clamed her flying hair. As she put her brush down a flash of red caught her eye. She walked over to her book shelf and picked up a small red ring. It was a ring she has always had with two dragons holding an orange ball. He father called it "The Fire's Peace". Suddenly an image appeared in the small orb. It was a man with piercing blue eyes and golden hair. 

"Jadeite…" Raye whispered as she covered her mouth and dropped the ring in shock.


	3. Amy's Dream

*NOTE* I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me for my story it's all just in fun.*

*NOTE* I also go along with the non-American version thatZoisite was a man.*

            The sun warmed the purple mountains of Mercury. Muted giggles echoed in the palace. Two girls were tossing blue strands into the air.

            "I cannot believe this is all my hair…" the girl with short blue hair.

            "I still think it is a better look for you Amy," said her friend. 

            Amy started to sweep up the hair from the golden floor. Every now and then she looked at her hair in the mirror. It was just the right length. Not too short nor too long but it gave her a more dignified look and she loved it. The style went really well with her outfit. She twirled around in front of the mirror, letting her blue velvet skirt wrap around her. Her light blue strapless top showed her stomach. It was odd fore here to show so much skin, but her friend told her it was the style. Amy looked at her friend. Her long blond hair fit her so well. Even the red bow she wore was an accent of her childlike personality.

            "Well how do I look?" her friend said as she twirled about the golden floor. Her dress held a similar style except her skirt had two slits that ran from the bottom to about her thigh. It was made of gold velvet and her top was orange and no straps. 

            "Mina, we look divine, but why are we getting dressed up?" Amy asked looking at herself in the mirror once again. Mina gave a devilish grin and started to walk towards the garden. Amy followed cautiously looking at everything for possible danger. The two were out in the garden. They wondered into a hedge maze that exceeded their height by at least seven feet.  Oddly Amy noticed that they were heading for a dead end. She had traveled this maze for quite sometime and knew the directions quit well. Mina took another turn and there was two figures standing at the dead end.

            Mina dashed off towards one of the men standing there. His white hair danced in the sunlight, and he stood well like a soldier. Mina jumped into his arms and they passionately kissed. Amy just watched them, and blushed. She knew about their forbidden love, but who was the man standing next to him. Amy knew she needed glasses but she hated wearing them. She walked closed and noticed a familiar face. His light brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He was very dignified standing watching her every move.

            "You know I was going to come back for you someday," the familiar voice said. Amy just melted as the voice touched her ears. She walked up closer to the person and touched his face. He held delicate features, but bold green eyes. 

            "You have come back, Zoisite," Amy whispered. Zoisite wiped a tear from her face. He gently took her head and kissed her lips. Mina and her lover left the two alone. Amy released from his kiss and wanted to cry. Many years he has been gone on a crusade for Earth. She was almost fearful that he wasn't going to return to her.

            "Don't cry Amy," Zoisite whispered, "I have returned and I will never leave you again." Zoisite sweetly kissed her once again. But just as quickly as he kissed her he pulled away. "I have something for you," On his belt was a dark blue silk sac tied with a gold rope. "It was given to me by the Blue Star Tribe. They said to give it to the purest heart, and there is no heart as pure as yours."

            Amy let out a small squeak of delight, as he opened the sac. There laid two light blue diamond earnings studs. The sun hit them causing them to sparkle like glitter. Amy quickly put them on and kissed Zoisite once again. Suddenly the bells rang at the towers. Amy knew something was wrong. She and Zoisite started running towards the castle, but suddenly two men stopped them…

            Bells filtered the air as Amy rose from her bed. The sun filtered into her room. She got up and walked over to her mirror. Even with messy hair and sleep still in her eyes she looked at herself like a princess. Amy brushed her hair away from her face and fixated on her earring. It danced in the sunlight. Suddenly she felt a presents in her room. For a second she saw a man in her window. His light brown ponytail floating in the wind and his green eyes smiling at her, but as soon as the image appeared it was gone, or was it just her imagination?

            "Zoisite…" Amy whispered. 


	4. Mina's Dream

*NOTE* I dot not own Sailor Moon. If I did I would be rich! If I had written anything like Sailor Moon I don't think I would write a fanfic for it either.*

            The ocean rushed onto the shore. Its light blue waters were mixing with the golden sand, and the sun was high and hot in the sky. Kids were jumping in the waves, teenagers tanning, and males seemed to have games of volleyball playing up and down the beach. 

            "May I play," a soft playful voice sounded. The players of the game stopped and stared. They were in aw of her long legs, cute shorts, exposed tummy, and her bikini top that exposed a lot of her cleavage. Her blonde glowed in the sunlight. It was wrapped in a long ponytail with a red ribbon. The men looked up and down at her many times before one of them stepped and let her join the game. They split into teams and started a new game of volleyball. 

            She was an exceptional player. She did her team a lot more justice then many of the men thought she would, although her feminine attributes helped out as well. The group played well into the sunset. Soon the sky was getting colder and people started giving excuses on leave.

            "Please tell me you can stay," a male voice asked. She looked at him in aw. His white hair resting on his shoulders and his strong chest heaving with every breath, she could not help but blush from what her eye's looked upon. She agreed to stay and the two walked along the beach, letting the water nip at their feet.

            "So tell what brings you to this side of the beach?" he asked playfully, "I thought your private beach was over on the other side?"

            She rolled her eyes with disgust, "That is for my mother," she started, "Don't remind me of that woman."

            The man laughed, "Are you saying you are like Princess Jasmine out in the market place," he smiled and was quiet pleased with himself with his little comment.

            Mina smiled seductively, "Are you hoping to be that cunning street rat Aladdin,"

            The man smiled slightly and walked in closer towards her. "It is hard to be a street rat when I am one of Earths top generals." A smile came to her face. She was impressed on his looks and couldn't help looking into his crystal blue eyes. He slid his hand towards hers and held it. 

            "This is silly," she giggled, "I don't even know your name." The man stopped and faced her. He looked deep into her eyes. She could feel his heart pounding against her, and her feet felt as if they were jelly.

            "Kunzite," he whispered. His voice was carried into the wind. "I already know who you are princess." She smiled and looked down at her feet. A hint of pink brushed her cheeks. Kunzite took her chin and lifted her head. Sweetly he kissed her lips.

            "So this is what you run off to child," a loud haughty female voice rang through out the beach. She was in an elegant dress of blue. Her face held lines of aging and very cold eyes. Two younger women held there heads down behind her. Very rarely did you see their faces in the woman presences.

            "Mother," she stepped away quickly from Kunzite. Her face turned pink but subsided as she saw the cruel look on the Queen's face. 

            "Well then you will be coming with me," the Queen turned towards the castle as her servants follow. She started to walk away but she looked back at Kunzite one last time. Kunzite kissed his hand and directed it towards her. Once again she went pink, and then disappeared into the palace.

            Weeks went by and secret letters were filtering through the palace. Many of the servants lost their jobs in the process, but the princess was sure that they had nothing left to fear for the rest of their lives. She was good at convincing her father of such acts, but she wished she could get him to see her love towards Kunzite. The princes sat at her mirror and brushed her hair. She took his advise and but half her hair up in her red ribbon. She was surprised about his attention to detail. Quietly a maid slipped into the room through a secret doorway. She tossed a letter on the princess's vanity and quickly left through the secret passage. The princess quickly opened the letter and read:

To my beauty,

I have been missing the day I met you.

I have longed to touch your lips once again.

I love you Mina,

            Mina twirled around the room. She jumped back first onto the bed. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her room. Her stereo stood on the self next to various stuff animals. Her cloths were scattered on the floor. She rested her hand on her head to shake the confusion. Mina laid her head back down in her pillow. She stared at the ceiling for a while then at an empty picture frame she was going to give as a birthday present. Suddenly an image flashed inside the frame. His crystal eyes staring into hers, his strong body open to hers, and his white hair glowing around him. Then the images was gone and only left the empty picture frame.

            "Kunzite," Mina whispered as she stared at the empty picture frame.


	5. Dream Dress

*I don't not own sailor moon, I just make stories about it*

"What this isn't fair!" Serena wailed, "I didn't have a dream!" Lita just looked at weirdly. She was still on the debate if the dream was a good one or bad one. Yeah it seemed full of love, but the man was once evil, and they killed him! Raye was talking about her dream as well. Serena just grumbled at the unfairness. Amy also chimed in with her dream, which made Serena slump further onto the floor. 

"Who's to say these are not warnings," Amy questioned. Serena thought for a moment, but the idea of love and passion couldn't possible cause evil. Mina walked into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Let me guess you had a dream about a man and being in love," Serena grumbled.

Mina looked at her shocked and said, "Why yes I have. Did all of you have dreams like that too?" The girls agreed except Serena. They all dished out the juicy details about their dream.

"Isn't there something you are leaving out?" Luna asked. The girls looked at her blankly. None of them could think about what she was saying. "Each of you said they had given you a gift. Well do you have the gift?" The girls nodded their heads in agreement and presented their trinkets. Luna looked at them suspiciously. "Have all of you had these trinkets all your life."

"I have," Amy piped up, "I have always worn them since I can remember." Luna nodded in approval. Raye comment on her ring; she recalled getting it from her father, or that is what her grandpa told her. Luna looked at her strange. Mina had nothing from her dream. Lita also had nothing. Luna thought for a moment. 

"This could be the work of Dream Weaver," Luna commented. They looked at her in shock. They were thinking of the possibility of someone manipulating their dreams. Luna assured them it was very possible to have some on mess with your dreams. She recalled the time when the search for the golden mirror was sweeping the world. Serena still felt left out. She wanted a dream like theirs. The scouts left the meeting still thinking about Luna's warning:

"Be on the look out for evil it is lurking," 

The girls just went on their way. Mina was on a mission for shopping. Her dad gave her some money and it was just itching to be spent. She knew what she wanted to get too. It was a dress from the Starlight Ritz. The Starlight Ritz was a very expensive store, and Mina saved for months to get this dress. She cringed as she passed the video arcade center. New games were coming out and she was not able to get a hold of them because she was saving her money.

Mina walked into the store. New styles were coming out, but way in the back was the desired dress. The top was an orange strapless top with gold sequined top outline. The skit was gold and had two slits running up to her thigh. Mina looked for her size and realized it was on sale. It still was still expensive, but now she had enough for some cute accessories. 

"Is their anything I could do for you miss?" asked a tall man with white hair and mystic blue eyes. Mina blushed as she stared at him. His suit etched his strength as well as giving him a dashing look. 

"I would like…to try this…on," Mina choked out. The man led her to the dressing room. After she closed the door, Mina slammed her head against the wall. She felt stupid for her cut up speaking. She was hoping she could win points with him after she showed him the dress. She put on the dress and stepped out. She went to the mirror to check out the style. Sure enough it was very slimming and enhancing to her curves. The man walked up to her again.

"That is a very stunning dress for you. You must have someone import in mind to be getting this dress," the man's smile was diviner. 

Mina blushed, "No, I am just getting ready for the Winter Ball the town holds." The man smiled and took Mina's hand.

"If you are not going with someone, I would love to go with you," Mina melted from the words. She was not used to being asked out. She agreed to be his date. They were to meet at the entrance of the great hall that night. 

Mina paid for the dress and walked out of the store. She was so excited that she forgot about getting any jewelry, and ran to tell the other girls. 


	6. The Truth of Dreams

            Amy walked down the street looking at the windows of shops. She eyed different dresses. She knew the Winter Ball was coming up but she didn't have a date. She didn't mind. She rather enjoyed going to such events with her friends. Part of her wished that Greg would return and be her date. They were great friends, but she couldn't help but falling in love with him. Amy was on her way home when a failure voice called out.

            "Amy!" the voice cried, "Waite up!" Amy looked behind her and saw Greg running towards her. Amy smiled and waved. Greg hugged her, "I am so glad I found you!" 

            "Why?"

            "I heard about this Winter Ball and wanted to know you wanted to come with me?" Amy agreed with a large smile. She felt guilty that she would have a date and not the others. She did realized that Serena and Raye would have dates, and felt it would be ok for her as well. 

            Greg walked her home. Before she could step into the apartment building, Greg reached for Amy's hand and pulled her close. Passionately he kissed her lips. Amy felt her breath leave her chest as she engaged more into the kiss. Her hear pounded with each passing second. Greg unwilling released from Amy's kiss. They both stared and looked into each other's eyes. Greg told her he would meet her at the Grand Hall and walked he was home. Amy fell to the ground in shock. She still held the feeling of his kiss on her lips. 

Suddenly an image caught her eye. The light brown hair floated in the wind. Evident green eyes boldly looked a head. His proud stance made Amy gasp. The man kept walking, and paid no attention to her. Amy quickly went into her apartment building. In the elevator she thought of her dream. Both people had a similar kiss. Both had passion and desire. The only draw back was that one was real. Or was it possible that both were real? She just saw the same image as she seen in her dream. Amy quickly got her things and headed for the meeting. This was something that had to be told.


	7. What Dream May Come

***I do not own Sailor Moon***

The girls were laughing and giggling as they looked at each other's dresses. Raye's dress was sleek. The straps crossed down her back. The deep purple hue etched out her figure very well. Serena was on looking with a pit of jealousy. She really wanted to get a new dress for the Winter Ball, but she couldn't afford it. Amy rushed through the doors nearly out of breath. 

"Amy what's wrong, "asked Serena. Serena went to Amy and helped her to her seat. Lita got some water and Amy drank. Amy took in deep breaths and told them about the man that had walked by her. She confessed the idea that it really was Zoisite. 

"I want all of you on your guard tonight at the ball," Luna commanded, "I feel that great evil is going to plant it's seed. Silence filled the room. No one dared to say a word. Suddenly a knock on the door caused everyone to jump. It was only Chad.

"Hey girls, I was supposed to give Serena this," Chad said as he handed Serena a box. Chad left, but not with out giving Raye a kiss in the wind. Raye blushed and watched him leave. Serena opened a box and found a beautiful pink dress that shimmered with hues of gold and orange. Small beads poked out all over the dress. The girls cooed over the beautiful dress. 

"Well who is it from," Mina asked.

"It's from Darien of course, there is no one else who would," Lita chimed in.

Serena opened the card and read:

To a vision of beauty beyond her years, may she forever hold her heart in a Diamond.

Serena looked pale. She knew Darien's handwriting and this wasn't his. She had no idea who could have sent this to her. 

"Maybe you have a crush Serena," Raye laughed.

The girls giggled and started to get ready for the Winter Ball. Luna tugged at Serena's foot.

"Take this Serena. It is a new transformation for you. Dream Weaver is defiantly up to something,"


End file.
